


在地球的最后一日

by cicada9603



Series: 玻璃糖纸 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 学院塔。在基尔伯特翘了三天课之后伊万上门拜访了他。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 玻璃糖纸 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811290
Kudos: 3





	在地球的最后一日

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [破窗](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996407) by [cicada9603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603). 



> 我流学院塔之五

基尔伯特三天没来学校了，伊万并不诧异。他往常一直与基尔伯特搭档，做化学课的实验报告，现在换了另外一个人，唯唯诺诺很是怕他。伊万没有在听课，偷偷在课桌底下看小说，开了静音的手机也没个震动，还以为基尔伯特会发来短信。他们几乎三天没联系上了，自从上周日分别以后，从周一起对方就像从世界上消失了一样，伊万却不急，更没有冲到对方家里找人，基尔伯特邻居家至今没人搬入，窗玻璃上巨大的黑洞阻碍着他的行动。

无法视而不见，在那个夏天他为这个本该讨厌的同学做了一件事，十件事，一百件事，他们就一起分享同一间笼子。说不上来对基尔伯特是什么感觉，他总想要确认这个事实，一个自己并不会拥有正常情感的事实，但他永远走在逃避的路上。基尔伯特望着他的眼神是赤裸、热切的，会让他身体起一系列的连锁反应，伊万下意识要躲开，回自己的小屋子，但基尔伯特就这样缠上来，跟着他，蛮横地挤进他的生活。他们接吻、拥抱、做爱，伊万在计算每一个动作的容错率，这样是错的吗？那样又是对的吗？他从来理不出来一个清晰的思路，但每天依然会去与他任性的小朋友碰头，一次又一次在无数可供幻想的场景中进入他的身体。

周四的这个下午他突然萌发了要去看一看基尔伯特到底在做什么的念头。这个想法突如其来地撞进他的大脑，是在课间听别人闲聊过今晚会有的流星雨，陨石摩擦进入大气层，在空中流下大片耀眼的华彩。那片陨石就撞进伊万的脑中，让他想起在黑夜中基尔伯特仍在呼吸的眼瞳，白化者视力并不好，他的孩子睁大眼睛吃力想要从被汗水糊住的眼眶里看清伊万，他摸着伊万的脸轻声喊他的名字，那双眼睛就迸发出极光一般的色彩。

像天外来客。

他没料到基尔伯特这么快就应了门，还以为会在长满青苔的石阶上停留好长一段时间，却被一双白得吓人的手拽过衣领拖进房门。没有开灯，所有的窗帘都被拉起来，基尔伯特就光着身子站在一片狼藉之中。他的男朋友——姑且这么称呼——仿佛一块被随意丢弃的垃圾，伊万只能想到这个词汇，他在环顾了空荡的小屋之后更加确认了这个想法。开放式厨房旁边堆积了好几日的外卖餐盒，衣物则全部胡乱地丢在破烂的沙发上，伊万借着微弱的一点点光源竟还看到了上次他们留下的精斑，早已干成一坨。基尔伯特急切地凑上来想吻他，光滑的身体贴近过来，伊万眼尖，看到他身上的伤痕。

“你怎么了？”他亲了亲对方的嘴唇，没有深入下去，随后示意他就要打开一盏台灯。基尔伯特默许了，点点头，仍旧不想开口说话，死死抱住伊万的胳膊像是只有这一点依靠。伊万就拧开了沙发旁丢了半个罩子的台灯，然后他看清了基尔伯特。

被殴打成青紫的瘀伤，身上倒没有一处是好的，只有脸还算勉强白净，嘴角却也溃烂。手腕上有割伤的伤口，基尔伯特显然没有包扎的意愿，伤口结起来就不平整，四周还有抠挠的痕迹，指甲永远停不下来。基尔伯特毫不避讳地在伊万面前展示他丑陋的裸体，青少年小巧的阴茎软趴趴地垂在他细瘦的双腿中央，向外散发出可怜兮兮的信号。

像一条丧家之犬。

“哈，如你所见，没死成。”基尔伯特自嘲地耸了耸肩，他松开伊万，脚尖在布满油污的肮脏地毯上转了一圈，轻盈又沉重地将自己摔到沙发的衣服堆中。伊万顺势在他身边坐下，把包往地上一扔，用一条毛巾裹住了基尔伯特。他们在沉默中坐了一会儿，基尔伯特捡起地上没喝完的啤酒瓶递给伊万，他们并没有到饮酒年龄，其实谁也不喜欢酒精，但伊万还是给自己来了一口。

“你妈呢？她这两天没回来吗？你怎么不来上学？”

“跑了。”基尔伯特的声音里毫无情绪波动，像是一台复读机，在重复某个可见的事实。

“什么？”

基尔伯特捋了捋自己打结着的头发，汗水和灰尘掩盖掉了他原本银白的浅发，深一块浅一块斑驳着。他不耐烦地咂舌，像是并不愿说出某个真相，但最后还是吐露了出来：“她和某个嫖客跑了，就周日，当天晚上她就收拾东西走了。”

基尔伯特从伊万那儿回去的时候他妈已经回家了，当他用钥匙开门的时候看到客厅里放了两大口已经打包完毕的行李箱。他妈一个人坐在高脚凳上抽烟，把所有的家具都燃了尼古丁的焦油。基尔伯特企图溜回房间，时间过于晚，已经凌晨三点，他那天意外像是接到什么上天的旨意而没有留宿伊万家，尽管那对老夫妻盛情邀请他留下来一同与他们的孙子度过友好的一晚，在高潮了三次之后他仍旧翻窗回了家。伊万趴在窗台目送他离开，基尔伯特踩在他妈设置出来的防线上的时候也还在想那个慵懒的笑容。

他闻起来就像一个装满精液的避孕套，基尔伯特无比确认这一点。

“你还知道回来。”他妈冷冷瞥了他一眼，细长的女士烟被熄灭在烟灰缸里面。那不是他妈常抽的烟，许是哪个顾客送给她的高级香烟。基尔伯特和他母亲岁数其实相差并不算太多，从幼年仅有的一些温情时刻中拼凑出来的信息便是他妈十五岁就是个青少年妈妈，一次意外怀孕便有了他，只字未提他的父亲，基尔伯特至今不知道那人到底会是他母亲曾经的同学还是别的什么人。基尔伯特脚底出汗，仿佛被钉在地上，寒冷的眼神迫使他微微低下头。不用看他也能感受到那股令人发抖的视线是如何穿透他单薄的T恤，看尽他身上所有的标记。

伊万带给他的吻痕在他衣服底下发着烫。基尔伯特想把手伸到里面去挠，当他不安的时候就会这么做，他的母亲就不合时宜地叫骂起来。很难想象一个母亲对自己孩子说出那种话来，但在基尔伯特过往十七年的岁月里早已见怪不怪。他知道哪个未曾谋面的男人正在某地等着与他妈会和，可能是五点，可能是十点，在这之前他妈有足够多的时间来羞辱他。在“荡妇”和“婊子”的字眼中基尔伯特仿佛被解离开，又重组到一起，他努力抬起脚要往楼梯最上逃去，却立马被拽住了耳朵。

“她就掐了我的脖子，喏你看，现在这里还有印记。”基尔伯特扬了扬下巴，示意伊万来看，伊万就细心检查了那边的伤口。被尖锐指甲挂出了血痕，到现在都没完全闭合，五个指印清晰可见，在基尔伯特白得同纸一般的皮肤上狰狞着。伊万将自己的手轻轻循着痕迹放置其上，脉搏在他手掌中轻微跳动，基尔伯特目不转睛地盯着他，在他手下微弱呼吸着。他的男友每一个动作和每一处表情都在诱使人对其施以暴行，伊万也想看看这面白墙上到底可以染上多少色彩，当基尔伯特尖叫起来的时候他便将自己与那早已进了大牢的邻居联系到一起，在他男友身上变成一个卑鄙的小人。

伊万用大拇指的指腹轻轻摩挲着那里，温柔地开口：“你现在想要什么？”基尔伯特死气沉沉的双眼才恢复了一点活力，他指了指搁在茶几上的一个器具，说自己想要打个耳洞。但又犹豫了一下，将视线投向另一头的剪刀，因为他同时还想要剪个头发。像是整场家庭闹剧都已翻篇，基尔伯特也能认清他母亲丢下他而去的这个事实，两口行李箱不见踪影，十点的时候早已和她的新情人会上了面。

伊万顺着男友的眼神拾起剪刀，拌着泥浆的头发并不好修建，他就先让基尔伯特自己去厨房水斗下冲了下头。湿漉漉的一颗毛头让他看起来像头刚出生的小鹿，伊万就让他背对自己而坐。他没什么技术，但基尔伯特也并不挑剔，一脚盘在屁股下面，光溜溜地压在沙发坐垫上，伊万就下了第一刀。基尔伯特已经蓄起了一点发，从夏日开始，伊万老绕着他的鬓发说想看他留长一点，他就乖乖听话。现在却要剪掉，像要与什么做隐形的斗争似的，但伊万知道那不是在针对他。

咔嚓咔嚓，不大的室内只有白得反光的胴体与剪刀利落的声音，锋利的剪子在修建鬓角的时候擦过基尔伯特的耳垂，不留神之间在笨拙的手艺下留下一个微小的伤口。基尔伯特没有吭声，伊万也不道谦，任由血滴滴往下，淌到肩窝里头。乱得如同鸡窝，伊万帮他吹干，同时也拿来了小镜子，基尔伯特的头发从没这么短过，用指头都绕不起来，但他看起来却放松了不少。

“她没真的走吧。”伊万在给耳钉枪消毒的时候轻飘飘丢了一句，基尔伯特放下镜子看了看他，用眼神问他到底什么意思。伊万并不想戳穿他，起码不是现在，手头有更重要的事情。翻找出来的酒精棉球在男友的左边耳垂擦过，基尔伯特因为冰冷而微微缩了一下，伊万就亲了亲他的脖子，好让他放松下来。他又把基尔伯特抱进自己怀里，手臂捞过对方的窄腰，让光裸的屁股抵在自己的裤子中央。

“她实际之前想让我也去卖，因为她自己现在接不到什么客人了。”基尔伯特偏了偏头，伊万的唇瓣便正好落在他脖子上敏感的地方。两人再熟悉不过。

“她现在在哪儿？”伊万已经做好准备，把那耳钉枪套在基尔伯特的耳垂，稍微使力就将耳钉扎了进去。

基尔伯特颤抖起来，频率明显高于正常。

但那绝不会是耳钉枪带来的疼痛。

“什么？”

“哦拜托宝贝，基尔伯特，尸体在哪儿？”伊万耐心地吻着对方刚打了耳钉而变得敏感起来的耳垂，用舌头舔弄那里，基尔伯特就更加颤抖，呼吸也急促起来。

所有的记忆都像潮水一般涌入伊万的脑中，基尔伯特尖叫的哭骂、暴雨般的拳头、指甲的掐痕，不仅仅是这些，还有每一沓现金交易，在漂亮的孩子被迫参与性交易之后放置到母亲手中的金钱。他们的房子或许就是这样来的，在伊万搬来这里的时候就听闻了一些传言，贝什米特家的儿子同他单亲母亲如出一辙。他祖父母却叫他不要这么想，伊万当时也对自己的这个同学毫无兴趣，直到后来才慢慢了解。他就在基尔伯特身上看到了自己，过去的、未曾过去的、现在的自己，被困在洪流中的彼此，能好好抓牢对方不让自己被冲垮吗？

基尔伯特在疼痛和绝望中不慎将他母亲从楼梯上推了下去，摔到阶梯下的时候他都没意识到自己做出了什么，他只着急着大哭，是应激反应，很怕他妈爬起来再次对他打骂，或者强行拉他去到别人的床上，仿佛又回到了自己仍是个孩子的时候。那个邻居是坐了牢，可背后有更多的手在他身上，尽管已经许久不再出现，因为他长大，脱去了稚嫩的外貌，骨骼也往男性特征发展，那些人便逐渐对他失去了兴趣。他母亲因此而气急败坏，仍想靠她儿子来赚取高昂的生活费用，迫使他服用激素、减少他的饭量，以此来维持基尔伯特的正常生长。他营养不良，在进入高中之后仍旧成为了“正常的”男生，但有些东西永远都缺失了。

他急需一个人来在这个时候帮助他，成为他暂时的依靠，可伊万并不在这里，基尔伯特开始后悔自己为什么要在凌晨三点回到自己家来。可他母亲再也没有动静，他崩溃了一会儿，从大哭到不停叫着伊万的名字，再到完全冷静下来。他清理干净血迹，擦了无数遍地，又用污垢把家里搞得一团乱。基尔伯特把他母亲的尸体拖到浴缸里，他实在没有别的办法，就在黑暗之中坐了很久，用母亲的手机给她的情人发了分手短信，以他的了解程度，他妈经常做这种诈骗的事情，然后就将手机关了，以隔绝外界一切的联系。但那并不好，基尔伯特知道真相总会有暴露的一天，而在那之前他所能做的便只有等待。

等待一个不会出现的人来带他离开这片狼藉。

或他可以选择自己离开，但基尔伯特实在太累了，逞能的外貌之下是早就枯死的心。伊万就在他试图再次杀掉自己的前一秒敲开了大门。

“你可以离开的，并不需要这么做。”基尔伯特与伊万一起躺在地板上分享最后一点酒，伊万也将衣服全部脱了，整整齐齐地叠好，放在他衣服旁边。基尔伯特问他要不要试着抽烟，他从母亲的包里找到一包，少年们便在沉闷的屋中点燃了人生中第一根烟草。并不太呛的口感，基尔伯特却连连咳嗽，伊万搂过他的肩膀，好让他靠着自己。

“我乐意，我要帮你完成这个。就去挖个坑，把她埋了，一切都过去了。”

“可你就是帮凶，会和我一样进监狱的。”基尔伯特没看伊万，他只是感受着香烟带来的苦涩。

“你有想去的大学吗？基尔伯特？”伊万绕开了这个话题，他亲吻自己刚帮基尔伯特剪过的狗啃头发，毛刺扎着他的嘴唇。

“本市最好的大学，全国最好的学府，我想去首都。伊万你呢？”

“一起吧，离开这里，我们一起去吧。”

伊万在烟雾中找到基尔伯特的眼睛，流星就在那其中划过，是亿万年之前宇宙大爆炸留下的璀璨痕迹，至今仍停留在对方浅淡的虹膜之中。他能在满月的清辉中看到家乡的森林，很久远之前的记忆，他在自然之中躲避来自已逝父母的压迫，尽管祖父母待自己很好，他却依旧想与基尔伯特一同逃离这个被核弹夷平的世界。

去首都，去国外，去星辰之间。

和基尔伯特一起就哪里都是家。伊万在这一刻体会到自己将与基尔伯特的命运捆绑到一起，是冥冥之中注定，从躲在储藏间的那一刻开始。“我可以搬过来和你一起住，我东西也不是很多。法庭也很好对付，你是未成年，身上有家暴的痕迹，我查过一些资料，你还可以甩出常年被性侵犯的证据，曾经的邻居还有庭审记录，一切都对我们有利，陪审团都是一群同情心泛滥到不行的人，我们就会被无罪释放。”伊万拥抱着基尔伯特，骨骼碰撞在一块儿硌得有些疼，但那并不重要。

基尔伯特拉过伊万的胳膊，语气中带上一点戏谑和愉悦，心情像是突然变好的样子：“我还想去纹身，纹什么好呢？纹一颗星星，再纹一个伊万！”伊万就点点头，这也可以与他一同去做，他也要纹一个基尔伯特在身上才好呢。所有的所有，他都想和基尔伯特成双成对，一切都要是复数的，就连袜子也要同款买上两双，牙刷也要紧紧挨在一起。

可是谁都心知肚明，在这个所有秘密都和盘托出的夜晚，基尔伯特安静地靠在伊万胸口，他们每个人都在等待那颗即将进入地球大气层的陨石能够正好砸到这所屋子，将他们全部挤扁，变成两坨面容模糊的肉酱，这样伊万与基尔伯特才能永远不经历最后的成长、永远不分离。


End file.
